


Sometimes

by Bunnariacchi



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Implied Claudeleth, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, kinda angsty, no beta read, original baby character for Yuri/Byleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnariacchi/pseuds/Bunnariacchi
Summary: When a love is so great, it doesn't matter how many times you reset, or when and where are you living then.Just that you still love him.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Sometimes

Sometimes, just sometimes, he could see that in her eyes he wasn't there.

When they were together, out in the world, hand in hand, he was there.  
When she was laughing at a bad joke he retells from Balthus, he was there.  
When she held his arm and she leaned her head against him, he was there.  
When she smiled telling him of a prank that Marc pulled, he was there.  
When they were in their sacred intimacy, he was definitely there, she was so full of him and he was so full of her that they literally bursted with love, need, passion and lust.  
When the moment was only of them, he definitely was there within her thoughts and within her mind.

Yet...sometimes, just sometimes, when she was looking st the night sky, he could see that there was someone else in her eyes.  
Sometimes, just sometimes, when she looked at her tea herbs, he could see that she thought of someone else when holding a certain flavor.  
Sometimes, just sometimes, when looking at a board game, her eyes would lit up, like she was ready to challenge someone or...like it was an spontaneous "Oh, I know who would love to have this!" Glint in her eye, just to disappear into a candid melancholy just moments after.

Sometimes, just….when she thinks she's alone, she sings to herself… and sings of a love that he's sure he's never read before.  
He tried to persuade Seteth to ask her about that song, out of idle curiousity, but her right hand couldn't get a word out of her.

It's like she misses someone, but she can't bring herself to tell him.  
And maybe, if those sometimes weren't as rare and unusual as they are, he'd gone insane with jealousy.

Just who had her heart so badly, that now that she has a loving husband and a family she still sometimes, just sometimes, thinks of them?

He still knows that he's there, that she's still his as he is hopelessly hers.  
But… he'd like to meet them, meet them and brag them about the absolute mistake they commited when letting her go.  
To brag to them, to make them feel the pangs of jealousy that he feels.  
Yuri was never an insecure man, but damn it!   
She chose him!  
He chose her!  
He's in his rightful place to brag about his beautiful soulmate!

Yet he'd forget about all this when her eyes look at him.  
And he'd also forget whenever she laughs about a bad joke that Balthus told him.  
He'd also forget when they were in their sacred intimacy.  
He'd forget when he sees her head leaning on his shoulder.  
He'd forget when she tells with giggles and chuckles about a prank that Marc pulled that day.

Because he's hers.  
And she's hopelessly his.

And no one else's.

**Author's Note:**

> I KINDA KNOW THIS IS OOC FOR YURI, I haven't played the main game with my beautiful sewer rats, so please don't spoil meeee ;_;
> 
> I just thought
> 
> What if Byleth is so in love with Claude, but due to this being Blue lions and all, she can't marry him  
> But Yuri catches her eye and decides to share her life with him out of pure love
> 
> Just that, sometimes, just sometimes...she remembers who is the love of her lives.  
> (Based also on the true story tm that my Grandmother's love of her life wasn't my grandfather, so, there's that)


End file.
